Addicted!
by SarcasticSmartass
Summary: Between bullying, depression and a foster family, Kim has no choice, but to exist invisibly and just wait a few months 'till her 18th birthday. However, a little mistake turns Kim's life upside down, when a hit-man named Jack kidnaps her, instead of Kim's step-sister Lyla.. (Link to the trailer in chapter 1!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my second story on FanFiction. I haven't completed the first one yet, but I got my inspiration and the idea just pumped out in my head so I couldn't stop myself from publishing it… **

**There is the trailer: watch?v=KkyvyeGzFNE**

**If you like the first chapter and you want me to continue, please review! I definitely have hopes and ideas for this one… **

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

HER NIGHTMARE!

A loud noise made her stop. She turned around and saw a bunch of kids screaming and singing, obviously already intoxicated from the alcohol they had took. Unlike every other night, this street now was full with drunken teenagers. Kim felt regret for her choice of a way back home. But, tonight, was the spring prom, anyways. She knew she couldn't avoid every single person on her age, although, she really wanted to. After a few minutes of walking, a black limousine stopped right beside her as the window dropped down. Kim couldn't recognize anyone, because of the darkness, until she came closer.

"Well, well, well! Isn't that the little Crawford?" A playful male voice sounded from the inside. "These are pretty sweatshirts you picked for the prom. Now you could put some mask and hide your face… Who knows? Maybe Quasimodo will decide to ask you on a dance!" Suddenly, the boy burst into laugh. Kim didn't answer. She tried to see who else was in the car with him, when he heard more voices. Someone came closer to the window and she realized that it was Lyla.

"See? You are just asking for it! The poor little orphan! No one loves her and no one wants her!" She changed her voice into fake sweet one, but it didn't last too long. "Next time you tell MY parents, I am bullying you, 'safe' will be the last thing you are going to be." For one thing Lyla was right. No one ever wanted Kim. She couldn't hold her tears. It was too much to take. Lyla was supposed to be her support like her own sister. Instead, she was exactly the opposite. She was the one person that made Kim's life miserable. Sometimes, even Kim was wondering how she managed to live with Lyla for 17 whole years and several months. She ignored their mocking and continued walking as she put the hood of switcher on her head to hide the unstoppable tears. "See you, later, freak!" Was the last thing she heard, before the sound from the rubbing of the tires on the asphalt almost made her ears bleed.

Kim put her headphones on as rhythms of aggressive metal took over her boy. She was always listening to metal, because that always turned her sadness into anger and according to her 'The wrath is a lot better than tears!'

"Aren't you supposed to be at the prom?" Elizabeth asked, when Kim stepped over the front door.

"Not really!" She simply answered as she made her way to the stairs.

"Wait! The dinner's ready!" Kim stopped and turned around.

"I'm not hungry!" She said, not wanting to go through the 'family' awkward situation all over again.

"I think you are!" I heard a loud male voice. Frank came up from the kitchen. "You are going to sit and eat with us like every other night!" He ordered and she moved her gaze on the ground.

"Yes, sir!" Frank one of the strictest people Kim had ever met. He was a heart politician by profession and blood. The two things on the Earth they had in common were the fact that Kim wanted to be one day a heart surgeon, Frank wanted that for his daughter, and the fact that they were living under the same roof. Nothing more, nothing less! Sometimes, she was thinking that he never wanted kids or at least not adopted ones. Lyla on the other hand was probably the perfect daughter for him. Or he thought so. She was always good and submissive in front of Frank. Never said anything against her father's word. But Kim did. Maybe, that won her, Frank's disapproval. After a while, she just stopped speaking at all, unless she really had to. It was hard being the step-daughter… But it was even harder when your foster family, already, had just the perfect biological daughter.

Kim walked toward the table where the dinner was served. Her stomach rumbled when she saw the lobsters placed on the huge plates. She really hadn't eaten anything all day. Kim reached the periphery of the chair and pulled it just to sit down, carefully. She wasn't shy, or scared of anyone. She was depressed. Probably, because of the fact that she was abounded the day she was born and now her new family was not exactly a 'family' to her.

"So Kim, why didn't you go to the prom?" Elizabeth finally asked, breaking the silence.

"Why would she? She has no friends." Frank answered instead of Kim.

"Frank!" Elizabeth exclaimed. But that didn't stop his rudeness.

"I'm telling the truth. She is better off here. It would've, probably, been awkward for her and the other kids." He added as he took a bite from his meal.

"I'm sure that's not true!" Elizabeth smiled. She was always trying to make things better with her politeness, but she was just making them worse.

"I'm done!" Kim said and looked at Frank before get up. "May I?" He stared back for a few seconds, but then nodded and she walked out of the room with her plate.

* * *

"Is that all?" Jack asked as he looked into the envelope full with the money.

"This is just an earnest. My boss wants to be sure. He will pay you the rest of it, when it's done!" A bold guy was standing in front of him, wearing a fancy costume, crossing his arms. Jack knew exactly what the bold bastard and his boss were trying to do. But he didn't, even, had to stop them. He was just good at making people change their minds. Perhaps, his reputation had earned a credit for it, but that wasn't the important.

"Tell your boss…" He started, but he stopped for a second. "… my client, that if he tries to screw me up, there will not be a place in the world when he will able to hide from me." Jack leaned closer to the bold guy's face, and he froze.

"He… I assure you that he will not do such thing." The man stammered. "Except if you fail, of course! Then he will not have other choice, but to replace you with someone else and you are not going to get anything." He handed another envelop to Jack, this time bigger. "That's all the information you are going to get for the girl. What school she visits, how she looks like…"

"Is there a picture of her?" Jack cut him off and the man cleared his throat.

"No. But there is a detailed description of her look." He explained.

"I won't do it, without a picture!" Jack said, sharply. "I have to be sure!"

"But you will be!" The guy started to convince him. "It's hard to mistake her. She is pretty impressive. Just do your job, properly, Mr. Brewer and You will get paid for it."

"I hope, for your own good!"

"I will contact you through this phone. It's untraceable. When you get the girl, don't do anything. You have to wait for instructions." The man handed to him a little, ordinary on first look, phone. Jack took it and the two envelopes, and walked toward the door.

"You are not going to ask, why did we hired you to do this job?" The short man stared, curiously, at his back.

"I never ask!" And with that, Jack left him alone in the old store.

* * *

Kim jumped from her bed, when she heard a wham. It took her a few seconds to walk out from the pool house and step in the yard. Lyla was lying on the grass, without showing any signs of consciousness. Kim ran toward her, and once she reached Lyla, she fall on her knees.

"Lyla! Lyla, are you okay?" Kim raised Lyla's head with her hands. "Lyla, do you hear me?" Suddenly, something hard pushed her away as she fell on her butt.

"Don't touch me!" Lyla got up, tottering. "You are not supposed to be here!" She shouted and Kim smelled an alcohol.

"I just heard… I thought you were in trouble! That's all!" Kim stood up from the ground.

"I'm mean here… In our life! My life! You don't belong here, Kimberly! And no one wants you!" Lyla twisted her face in disgust. "Even my parents. And they were the ones that took you. A huge mistake, by the way."

"Exactly! They took me! And even if they wish they had never seen me, I'm here now and there is nothing you can do about it!"

"Don't you get it? You are here only because my father doesn't have the balls to kick you out. As for your adoption… They only took you because they didn't know I'll be born ten months later! That makes you… nothing. Not even a stranger. You are nothing here… As a matter of fact you are nothing everywhere! You were born like this and you'll die like this!" Lyla attacked her with those words, knowing that Kim was defenseless against them. How could she deny something she believed herself?

"Maybe I am nothing." Kim finally replied and Lyla were already smirking at her coming victory. Or that was what it seemed. "But I prefer to be nothing than something like you. I can't even call you 'someone'. Lying to your own parents, bullying me and trying to make me leave, wasted every night and having not one but two abortions, you turned out to be the only freak here. I am maybe nothing, but that's all you deserve – nothing! And that's why you're getting me, because I am not going anywhere!" Kim threw everything at once and Lyla was not able to say a single word, anymore. Actually, that was exactly what she was afraid of. Kim had spoken to her like that a couple of times and all she could do is listening. She couldn't deny, because it was true. She was afraid that Kim would tell her parents about her abortions. "You think I'm afraid of you, and that's why I'm so quiet? I only feel sorry for you, Lyla!" Kim locked her eyes with Lyla's and kept her gaze for a few seconds before she was sure she left her step-sister speechless and then Kim walked away.

The next day wasn't really different from every other day. Kim was with her hood on as always. This time, though, Lyla didn't try to offense her or even look at her she just pretended that Kim weren't there, although the school was too small for that. It was hard, indeed, but not impossible. That was good for Kim. When Lyla didn't bully her, no one else did.

Kim was walking down the school hallway, holding her books, when something pushed her and she dropped everything.

"I'm sorry! I didn't saw you!" She heard an apology, which surprised her since she was sure that was some of her step-sister's friends. Kim leaned down and started picking the books up as the person who had pushed her, raised one of them and handed it to her. "I'm Jerry!" She ignored his outstretched hand and took all of her books, except for the one that the boy was holding. "Do you have a name?"

"No!" Kim snapped.

"C'mon now! Everyone has a name." He smiled charming, but that made Kim scowl.

"I'm not everyone!" She tried to reach her book, but Jerry raised it high in the air.

"Ah, ah! Let's make a deal! You tell me your name and I give you that history book." He said, playfully.

"Okay, let's make a deal! Keep the damn book and leave me alone!" Jerry bit his lip, as Kim started walking toward her classroom. There was something about her that kept everyone's interest, when they first meet her. It wasn't different this time, too. Jerry, indeed, was truly interested.

"Good morning, Class!" The teacher walked into the room, leaving his suitcase on the desk. "Open your books on page 194." Kim picked her pen and started clicking it. "Mrs. Crawford, did you not hear me? I said open your book on page 194!" The teacher glared her, under his glasses.

"I don't have it!" She dropped the pen on her table.

"You know I will not let you pass if you don't have a book in the end of the school year, right?" Mr. Smith crossed his arms and Kim cursed under her breath.

"I just forgot it! It won't happen again!" Kim assured him and he nodded.

"You better be telling the truth!" She didn't say anything else. She just waited until the lunch time came and walked into the cafeteria with slight but fast footsteps, where she found exactly who she was looking for. He was sitting alone on a table in one of the corners. Kim went closer and sat across him, dropping loudly her bag in front of his face.

"Hey, stranger!" Jerry smiled, brightly.

"I need my book back." Kim snapped at him.

"So you changed your mind about the name?"

"Just give it back!" She shouted and got a few girls' attention.

"Okay! Look. I'm having a party tonight. Come at this address…" He wrote something on a napkin and handed it to her. "… and you'll get it back!"

"You are the most annoying person, I've ever met!" Kim crushed the napkin in her fist.

"Cute!" He exclaimed and added… "Wear something nice, unless you don't want your book back!" Jerry smirked and left her with the crushed napkin. Kim hated when she got manipulated, and this felt no different.

By the time the classes were over, Kim was already exhausted. She was tired of seeing the same old people in the same old building. She, barely, waited to get into her room. It felt good to be alone. Kim preferred to sleep in the pool house, where she wouldn't be disturbed by anyone and she wouldn't disturb anyone. But then she remembered Jerry's words. "_Come at this address and you'll get it back!" _; _"Wear something nice, unless you don't want your book back!"_

"Like hell I am!" She kicked her bag on the floor, but then something made her think about what he said. She only needed to graduate and then she'd never see any of her co-students, ever again. All she need was to put something cute on, and get her book back. It wasn't really that big of a deal. Kim opened her closet looking for something appropriately. And there was only one dress that was for the case. A dress she wouldn't put on, if the case didn't required it. It was something that Frank had bought her for the prom, she missed. As a legal daughter of a politician, she always had to look presentable, although, Kim never really cared about that rule. It was a white simple dress just above her knee with thin straps. It was elegant and cute both. If not something else, Frank had a good taste for clothes. After she put it on, Kim took the shoes that her step-father had also bought her for the prom – white high-heels. That was all she needed. Her hair was just spread on her shoulders and her makeup… Well, she didn't have one. Kim was only going because of her book. Having fun and hooking up with random guys was not part of the plan. It never was. Sometimes, she was even wondering if she was a lesbian since no one ever got her attention.

It took her about 30 minutes to get to the address, Jerry gave her. She didn't have a car, so she was used to go everywhere by walking. The whole back yard was full of already drunken people, half of them familiar to her, the other half… Not so much.

"Is that you stranger?" Jerry's head was leaning against the wall just beside the front door. Kim came closer to him and bit her lip, preparing for a fight.

"Where is my book?" She asked, angrily.

"What's your name?" He asked and she breathed out in annoyance as she rolled her eyes. "You know I can do this like forever!" Jerry added in amusement.

"It's Kim, okay? Now give it back!" She shouted in his face.

"That wasn't so hard, now, was it?" He picked her book from behind and handed to her. "I, always, keep my promises!"

"You mean you always steal things and then blackmail their owners?" Kim narrowed her eyes and Jerry laughed.

"I like you, Kim! You have a sense of humor. Want to stay for a few minutes?" He asked and she shook her head.

"I'm here only because of my book!"

"Okay, don't you know how this works? Tomorrow, I will steal something else from you and throw another party only so you could come." He crossed his arms, smirking.

"God, you are the most annoying person I've ever met!" She walked in the house.

"I think I've heard that before!" Jerry shouted after her so she could hear him over the loud music, coming from the house.

* * *

Jack was standing in his car, watching over the house across the street. He was also holding a list of paper, reading it. "Lyla Crawford! There you are!" Jack followed a blonde girl, wearing a white dress on, with his eyes. It had to be her. Every kid from her school was here, and she was the only one who matched the description. She also had got out from the house with the same address that his Lyla, according to the documents, supposes to live on. It was definitely her. He saw her walking into the house, followed by some black-haired school boy. Jack considered the thought that this boy could be her boyfriend. And if it was true, that was going to be a problem. He decided to wait the perfect moment, when the girl was going to be alone, no matter how much time it would take. His hand reached the gun from the inside of his black leather jacket and pulled it out, leaving it on the seat next to him. Jack wasn't going to need that. She seemed too skinny to fight him back. It was going to be easy. He put a little syringe with sedative in his pocket and took a big sip of his coffee, still watching over the house.

* * *

Kim was sitting on the couch against Jerry who was trying to make her laugh from like 10 minutes. All he got, though, was a barely visible smile. Flirting with Kim Crawford was never easy. Especially, on a party full of all her bullies… She was expecting to see her sister, every moment. Lyla never missed a single party in her entire life.

"You are not easy, to be amused, strang… Kim." Jerry smirked as he corrected himself.

"You are not a very good amuser!" She answered simply.

"It's hard being a good one, when there is such a party pooper, here!" He replied to her answer and that made her smile grow. "Oh my god! What is that? Something's wrong with your face… Is that the deadly disease well known as 'smile'?" He faked a shocked voice and Kim laughed. "Oh my god! It's getting worse! You are laughing… It's too late for you!"

"Ha-ha! Smartass!" Kim scowled after a short laugh and put his charming smile on his face once again.

"That wasn't so painful, now, was it?" He crossed his arms, and his smile turned into a huge smirk.

"It wasn't!" She said, quietly, and Jerry barely heard it, because of the loud music. "I got to go!" Kim stood from the couch and pressed the book to her chest.

"Hey, stranger? How would you like to watch a movie with me, tomorrow, after school?" Jerry shouted after her and she turned to him.

"We'll see!" She turned around again and started walking toward the exit.

"I'll wait for you, you know!?" Jerry shouted to her back and lost her out of sight.

The night was warm. But that didn't surprise her. That kind of weather was typical for California. Kim felt the wind fluttering her hair. Her feet started hurting. She wasn't used to wearing high-heels. But Kim ignored the pain that her shoes were causing her, because she was too busy thinking about her step-sister Lyla, her step-father, step-mother and now that silly annoying but yet a nice boy who asked her out. It was strange for Kim, when someone was kind and showed any sign of interest to her. She already had accepted that no one will ever want her. She wasn't really sure why she was born. Or was there any purpose of her existence.

Kim was already just a couple of crosses away from Jerry's house. This part of the neighborhood was way darker. She squeezed the book and continued walking, ignoring the bad feeling in her chest. Kim thought she heard something behind her a several times, but she never turned around, she just started walking faster. _Okay, these are definitely footsteps! _She turned around sharply just to see a massive male figure in front of her, a few feet away. Kim swallowed hard as she stepped back. She knew what was about to happen. This was definitely some of Lyla's tricks and she was not going to act the victim again. Kim crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes as the man started walking toward her.

"I know what are you doing! And I'm not scared!" But did she really know? Jack smirked slightly at her innocence. She had no idea.

"I doubt that!" He replied and after she realized he was still walking toward her, Kim tensed her skinny body, expecting some prank. He reached her elbow and pulled her closer to his chest. It took her about a second, before she saw the syringe he was headed to her arm. Kim pulled away a little bit, but Jack only tightened his grip more. That was the moment when the panic took over her body. Was that Lyla's prank or something? It wasn't her style at all. If it was her step-sister, by that time, probably, the whole school would be there watching her torturing and humiliating. And this guy didn't seem like her age. He looked older than her. Now she was sure, something was wrong with this prank!

"Don't, fucking, touch me!" She kicked his leg, and Jack released her from his grip just for a second. But that was enough for her to push him away and start running down the street as fast as her legs could handle. Who was this guy? She didn't manage to see his face from the darkness. Kim heard heavy footsteps coming closer to her and she tried to increase her speed, but that didn't really made her faster, she just difficult her breathing. A strong pain hit her ankle as she fell on the ground, dropping her history book. Kim then felt the man grabbing her from behind as he lifted her. "Get the hell away from me!" She screamed and tried to bit his hand, but she couldn't reach it. Instead, Kim started kicking in the air as he was pulling her back. Jack removed his one hand and grabbed the syringe, injecting it into her arm. She didn't stop struggling, though. She wasn't so hard to defied, but yet he was surprise by her strength. After a couple of minutes of a fighting, Kim's powers started to leave her and after a couple more, she blacked out in his arms. Jack covered her face with a dark hood and lifted her, walking toward his car that was going to lead them to Kim's new prison. Her nightmare!

* * *

**So that was it! The first chapter… Before you create any opinion on the story, I have to warn you that there is an inappropriate language and it will eventually comes to a strong sexual content, so if you don't like or can't stand those kind of things, you should probably just not read anymore of it! **** By the way, I did involved a bullying in the story, because I wanted to affect one of the main teenager problems and take a message ****to those who gets bullied****: Stand up for yourself! It could be hard in the beginning, but it gets easier. No one's going to take care of you, if you don't take care of yourselves. **

**and to those that are bullies themselves: ****Just stop and be an example for the other bullies. Only because you are getting away with hurting people, doesn't make you less guilty. **

**So that was it from me, so far… Be creative and stay cool! =) **


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**I do not own KI!**

**Congratulations, Mr. Brewer! You got yourself a girl…**

Kim opened her eyes, slightly and groaned in pain. She found her head too heavy, when she tried to stand up. Her gaze darted to the unknown ceiling and her memories, suddenly, returned, when she realized that her wrists were tied up behind her back. Kim sat up, after one more try. She looked around, and then glanced her white dress, which was not so white, anymore. There was dirt all over it. For a second Kim thought she heard something, and that was when she started to panic, fast. She realized she was in a small dimly lit room, with nothing but a bed, Kim was lying on. She tried to untie herself, and when it didn't work she started screaming.

"Shut _the fuck_ up!" She heard a male voice, coming from the other side of the door.

"You shut up!" She snapped and started screaming again. Suddenly, the door opened with a bang and Kim jumped from the bed as fast as she could. A tall brunette man, looking not much older than her, walked in with fast heavy steps and pushed her against the wall as he pressed her with one hand and grabbed her chin with the other.

"I'm going to say this only once, because I hate to repeat myself and I suggest you listen to me very carefully for your own safety. Option 'A': I tell you to do something, you do it! No questions, no hesitation, no nothing… Option 'B': I tell you to do something, you don't do it. I kill you. It's that simple! Did I make myself clear?" She was terrified, not by the fact that she was kidnapped, but by the coldness in his voice. It sounded so dark, so deep… Kim realized he wasn't fooling around. Her eyes were moist, when she glared at him, hatefully.

"I want to go home!" She said, not feeling comfortable using the word 'home' about the house she was living in.

"And I want a million dollars!" The man looked around, looking like he was expecting something… "Oh, looks like we'll both have to deal with our disappointment!" Kim sensed the annoyance and the sarcasm in his words.

"Fuck you!" She shouted in his face and he pressed her harder.

"You would like that, I know." He locked his eyes with hers. "But you're not really my type!" He added and pulled away as he headed to the door. "Don't make me come here, again!" The man said just before he slammed the door behind him and locked it. Kim fell on her knees, leaving the tears to flow. Was that the end? All she wanted was to get through the last few months she got left in Seaford and just forget about everything. Her life was going to become a lot easier. Now she is stuck in some dark room, God knows where, which she will leave, probably, only dead.

* * *

Lyla ran her fingers through her hair as she closed her eyes. She pictured everything all over again and again. Kimberly screaming and fighting some guy… She wasn't strong enough, though. Lyla remembered how the man dragged her step-sister, as he drugged her and her body surrendered itself, falling into his arms. Lyla felt it again. Chilly, unimaginable fear, putting her in the trap of her own skin! She wasn't able to move, or scream, or even breathe. All she could do is hiding and watching the scene behind that blue Mercedes. Everything flashed in front of her eyes again. Suddenly, the street was surrounded by dead silence and she knew she was, now, alone. Lyla stood up, shaking and walked toward the place that Kim and her kidnapper were fighting, just a minute ago… She leaned on her knees and her fingers reached something on the ground. It was a history book with Kimberly's initials on the cover. Lyla was dragged out from her memories as she heard a knock on the door. She ignored it as she sat on the carpet trying to focus. What was she going to do? A bad feeling grew in her chest. Lyla felt guilty. She always wanted to get rid of the poor orphan that stole her life and her parents, but that was nothing she ever imagined and wanted to happen. She barely talked to her friends in school or anyone, and that would make anyone, who knew her, well enough, to be concern about her health. She was never the quiet shy type of girl. Lyla's gaze ran through the room and fell on the book she found on the street. _K. C._ she read on loud from the cover. The knock on the door repeated itself and she made her way downstairs as she decided to open the door.

"Hi!" In front of her was standing a black-haired cute boy, with one of the most charming smiles she had ever seen. Lyla had to keep it high, she had to be careful with her life, at least until she figures out what to do. She smiled back.

"Can I help you?" Lyla asked, and the boy, standing against her, cleared his throat.

"Uhm, yeah, actually! I want to know where Kim is!" The next moment, there was nothing left from her bright perfect smile. Not even a memory. Lyla froze, letting the fear taking over her body. Her already too white skin, paled even more. Her fingers tightened around the doorknob. He knew! He knew and he was going to call the police… Or maybe he was a police-man himself. Lyla's eyes filled with tears as she tried to cover them up, leaning her head. And she did a good job, because it seemed that the boy never realized she was about to cry her soul out. "We were supposed to meet up after school, but she never showed and I heard that's where she lives, so… Is she here now?" A wave of relief replaced the fear in Lyla, but then the relief itself was replaced by anger and pain.

"HOW THE FUCK should I know, where that stupid bitch is? Do I look like her FUCKING assistant?" She screamed in his face and he scowled in confusion.

"I just thought…" He started but Lyla cut him off.

"The answer is FUCK NO!" And with that she slammed the door in his face, leaving him hanging there now more confused and suspicious than ever.

* * *

"Let me out of here! I want out!" Kim was pounding on the door from like an hour. After her kidnapper, left the room, she found an old nail that helped her break free from the rope. She didn't care if the man was going to get back and tied her up. Actually, that was, exactly, what she wanted. But what she didn't know was that he already knew her every step, before she even made it. Her fists were bleeding, but that didn't stop her from continuing slamming on the door. Kim's throat was now burning from all the screams, that somehow kept growing louder and louder. "Let me go! Let me go or… or I'll kill myself!" _Idiot!_ She thought. He was probably going to kill her anyway. That wasn't really much big of a threat for him. Suddenly, the door opened sharply and she stepped back.

"Didn't I warn you?" The man turned around to close the door behind him, and that was the moment Kim was expecting. She jumped on his back and stabbed him in the arm with the old nail she had found. He growled and then cursed, pushing her off his shoulders. Kim fell on the ground, but got up again as quickly as she could and tried to step closer to the door… However, the attempt brought her no success and a burning pain, especially, when he blocked her way and slapped her with the back of his hand. He wasn't playing around, and now she got that pretty clear. She hit the floor and her tears covered the bruise that was on her cheek now. Her wet eyes met his. Kim saw his expression twisted in anger. But there was something else… It looked like sympathy, she couldn't tell! All she knew was that now she felt such rage that no one could ever cause in her. Her eyes were still burning in tears as she crawled toward the old bed and shrank, burying her face in her knees.

"I hate you!" She whispered, not expecting him to hear anything.

"I know!" He answered and walked out of the room, locking the door behind him, again.

"I hate you!" She repeated.

* * *

"Where the hell is Kimberly?" Lyla shuddered. She was sitting across her father and mother, as they were having another family dinner. She didn't know what to say. How would she explain everything? Why didn't she tell anyone right away? What would her parents think of her? Was she a horrible person? All these questions were driving her crazy, and that wasn't enough. Once she hid the truth, she couldn't tell anymore. But how long would that go on, before anyone find out? A few hours, maybe a day, but that was it. And now Frank was always clear about the curfew – 8:30 pm top! It was passing 9 pm, right now.

Lyla swallowed, hardly, and took a deep breath. "I'm not sure. I think she said she was going to stay with a friend for tonight. A girl from our school… Her parents are divorcing and she needs a friend, right now." She said, trying to win herself more time.

"She never asked me…" Frank replied, coldly and Elizabeth squeezed his hand.

"The girl's parents are divorcing, Frank!" She scolded. "Don't make a scene!"

"Very well! Well, let's just let her do whatever the hell she wants, now, shall we?" He argued, but then shook her head. "Let's change the subject! I'll speak with her, when she gets back!"

"Actually, I think I'm a little tired, so, I'll see you tomorrow!" Lyla stood up from the chair and her parents nodded. She didn't wait for another invitation to go into her room, where she thought she could take a good sleep and forget about everything. But her conscience thought different.

The next day was not really one of the best, Lyla ever had. After she finally fell asleep, she kept dreaming Kim's abduction all over and over again. She woke up by not her alarm, but her scream. Avoiding her parents, wasn't the easiest thing to do, either, but she did managed to do that, heading toward school, where she knew it was going to be way worse.

"Oh my god, Lyla, are you okay?" Stephanie walked toward her, when she saw her friend tripped into her own feet. She leaned down, and started helping her with her books. "What's gotten to you, today?" Stephanie asked and handed the last book from the floor.

"Nothing!" Lyla replied, quietly.

"You call this nothing?"Her friend insisted.

"It's just family issues!" She explained, hoping that Stephanie wouldn't keep digging and would just let it go.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Stephanie asked again.

"Not really!" They both stood and started walking toward the classroom.

"Hey, you know where your so called 'sister' is?" She mocked and Lyla spun her head.

"Why do you want to know?" Lyla's nails started digging into her own flesh, and before she could realize; her palm was already bleeding.

"Well you remember the prank we talked about? Everything was going on plan, but she left from the party, earlier than we expected, so it didn't work. But you know what they say – 'Better late than never!'." _The prank! -_ Lyla thought. The guilt started growing in her again, and she realized her eyes were filling with tears again. What if Kimberly was dead? And worse, what if Lyla could stop it from happening? How would she live with something like this? She couldn't handle someone's blood to be on her hands. Especially, if that someone was her own step-sister… Lyla couldn't handle the thought that she was going to be the one to blame for Kimberly's death… She couldn't handle the last memory of her, the things she said to her… What kind of a sick bitch, she'd have to be to say all those horrible things.

"_Don't you get it? You are here only because my father doesn't have the balls to kick you out. As for your adoption… They only took you because they didn't know I'll be born ten months later! That makes you… nothing. Not even a stranger. You are nothing here… As a matter of fact you are nothing everywhere! You were born like this and you'll die like this!"_

But what she replied to that, was the thing that shocked Lyla. She never expected her to stand up or anything. Kim was always quiet… Well not always! Years ago, she loved to speak up for everything. But then Lyla realized that the more her step-sister was showing independence, the more she was winning her father's respect and love. And that was not welcome. So, she decided to take everything under her own control, by starting to harass her. She knew she had to convince Kim that no one wants her, make her feel miserable, and that's exactly what she did. She didn't want to be the unwanted kid and all she had to do was destroy the competition.

"Are you even listening to me?" Stephanie snapped.

"I'm sorry, Steph, but I got to go! Don't do anything, you'll regret for!" Lyla warned and headed to her first class. She had to hurry if she didn't want a detention. "_You were born like this and you'll die like this!"_ Those words were stuck in her head for the rest of day. There was nothing else she could think about. "…_you'll die like this!"_ Another memory flashed in front of her eyes. "…_you'll die__…"_ Lyla closed her eyes, hard, suppressing the tear that was about to fall. Everything was her fault! If she had told someone, maybe Kimberly would be here now. If she tried to help her, the moment she saw everything, maybe…

"Hey!" Someone ripped her out of her thoughts. She turned around and saw a boy sitting right next to her. It was the boy that was looking for Kim, yesterday. The same black-haired, charming boy with the gorgeous smile!

"I told you I don't know where Kimberly is!" She snapped.

"I believe you!" He said, and she relaxed, turning to the teacher again. "You are Lyla, right?" The boy asked her, and she tried to ignore him. "I'm Jerry! You were on my last party!"

"Do you mind? I'm trying to hear something." Lyla narrowed her eyes, without looking at him.

"Okay, but I don't even think you have any idea what Mrs. Carlson is talking about." He said, grinning against Lyla's cheek.

"I said I'm trying! But that doesn't seem to stopping you from doing everything on your powers to prevent that!" She bit her lip, trying to concentrate again.

"You know, Lyla? I like you! I think we could be good friends!" Jerry laughed, but when Mrs. Carlson glared him, he looked down.

"You think?" She looked at him with fake excitement and the bell rang. "Well, looks like the universe is not on your side, sweetheart!" Lyla hurried to walk out of the room. She didn't want to talk to anyone, anymore. Lyla just wanted to miss the last couple of classes and go home. She could fake a headache or something like that. Suddenly, someone pulled her back.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" She shouted and Jerry let her go, when a few students stared at them.

"Okay, maybe you don't like me… But I think we need to talk. It's about your sister!" He said and Lyla swallowed hard.

"How many times do I have to tell you…"

"Yeah, I know, I know! You have no idea where you sister is…" Jerry cut her off, just to be cut off by her.

"Step-sister!" She corrected him.

"Sure! Step-sister. Don't you think something might've happen to her?"

"Why would you say that?" Lyla asked, ignoring the hardness in her chest.

"Well, all of sudden, she just disappear for not one but two days? Isn't that strange?" She saw the worry in his eyes.

"First of all, how do you know she is missing from two days, now? And second, why do you even care? You just met Kimberly. And I do know that, because I would find out if she was seeing or even hanging out with someone, before." Lyla crossed her arms… She was doing her best from avoiding the subject. It was pretty clear that she was barely handling the questions about her step-sister's all of sudden disappearing.

"I care, because she seemed nice. And I know, because I called your mom, this morning. She told me, Kim was staying with a friend from school, but we both know that is a lie!" Jerry explained.

"You called my mom? You don't even know her! And Kim has stayed with a friend from school. At least that's what she said!"

"What friend?" Jerry asked.

"I don't fucking know!" Lyla shouted.

"You just said, you'd know if Kim is hanging out with someone!" Jerry glared her, suspiciously. "So what is it, Lyla? Do you know or not? Or, maybe, you are hiding something?" She found herself, digging into her palm again and instinctively shoved her hands in her pockets.

"What do you want me to do? Like I said I'm not her assistant!" Lyla could, barely, already hold her tears. This guy was about to find out everything.

"I want you to help me find her!" He looked at Lyla with hope. Everything she had to say was simply 'no'! She had to keep him away from this, or he was going to find out.

"Maybe, she is really with a friend!" Jerry sighed.

"Maybe, maybe not… If she really is with a friend, what difference does that make? But you and I both know that if something had happened to her, that's where the difference is coming!" He didn't even know how right he was!

"Okay! I will help you, find her! But in one condition! You keep this between us!" Was she making the biggest mistake in her life? Was that the choice that would send her into the prison… But it felt so right to her!

* * *

"Eat!" Jack was standing next to the bed with a plate of food in his hands, glaring down at Kim, who was still crying. Her eyes were bloodshot, her cheek fluffy and she couldn't even stand on her feet… She ignored him, as she closed her eyes and pulled her legs closer to her chest. "You're going to die, if you don't eat!"

"So what?" She snapped and glared him. "You are going to kill me, anyways!" Jack sit next to her and pushed the plate toward her feet.

"I won't if you just do as I say!"

"Why would I listen to you? You kidnapped me! I don't believe a word you say!" She sighed looked down her fists. The blood, from all the slamming against the iron door, was now dried.

"You have to clean that up!" He said and reached her hand, but she pushed him away, sharply.

"Don't you dare touch me!" She screamed and covered her hands with her legs, so he couldn't see them, anymore. "What am I even doing here? Who are you? Why did you kidnap me? What did I ever do to you?" Kim threw all the question one after another, knowing she probably wouldn't get any answer.

"Are you going to eat or not?" He asked, coldly.

"Not!" How could she even think about food, now? Moreover, he probably poisoned it.

"If I wanted to kill you I would have!" Jack said like he read her thoughts.

"Then why am I here?" She shouted once again.

"Lyla…"

"Lyla? What does she have to do with any of this? Is this one of her tricks, again?" Kim stood up from the bed and went to him. "Is it?" She screamed. "Where is she?" Jack grabbed her shoulders and came closer.

"Are you fucking playing with me?" He asked, threatening.

"Are you?" Kim asked, glaring at him, ignoring the pain he was causing her.

Jack pushed her on the bed. He took her wrists in one hand and tied them up together to the bed as he went out of the room with a bang. No one gets to fucks with him! Jack grabbed the phone he had gotten from his costumer's assistant, and dialed the only number that was in it.

"I told you I will contact you, first!" Jack heard a voice from the other side. "Do you have her, yet?"

"We might have a problem! A blonde one!" He closed his eyes, suppressing the anger.

"What kind of a problem?"

"I think I have the wrong girl!" Jack answered and clenched his fists.

"Are you sure?" The man from the other side, seemed to enjoy this situation.

"No!"

"Does she respond to the description?"

"Yes! I don't know! She's blonde, brown eyes, really skinny, not very tall, though…" Jack heard a laugh from the other side.

"Well, well, Mr. Brewer… Would you look at that? The legend turned into a fairy-tail. Congratulations, Mr. Brewer! You got yourself a girl, just not the right one! I believe you're well familiar with the contract and in that case my boss frees you from your obligations. We will find another man to do the job… Perhaps, someone more… capable!" Jack kicked the table that was in front of him. The first time, he ever makes a mistake…

"If you'd give me the fucking picture, we wouldn't have this conversation!"

"Like I said… Someone more capable!" The man replied. Jack could literally hear his smirk.

"What am I suppose to do with her?" He shouted against the headphone.

"Fix your own mess, Mr. Brewer! Kill her, let her go, or just use her for your pleasure! It's all your problem to deal with, now!"

* * *

**Hey guys! You liked it? Yes? No? Please review! I worked hard! I'd like to say that Kim and Jack are main characters just as much as Jerry and Lyla are! Of course, that is a Kick story, so I will pay more attention to them, but still! I hope you enjoyed it! Stay cool, and be creative! =) **


	3. Chapter 3: Stockholm syndrome!

**CHAPTER 3**

STOCKHOLM SYNDROME!

_2012, December 12 _

Kim walked into the bathroom as her sobs echoed loudly. She couldn't believe any of this. _I deserved it! Everything! _She thought. All the pain, all the suffering, she believed she deserved it. It was her destiny from day one! She took the razor blade from the sink, and the cold metal met her wrist. From brightly white, her skin turned red, as she was painted by the blood, running down her hand, already. The warm tears covered her cheeks, and she bit her lip, hard. Everything she ever wanted was just a normal life. Normal family! Someone that loves her. She needed someone to need her. No one needed her, now! She was nothing more than a weight for these people. Just a parasite! No wonder, Lyla hated her so much. She ruined that family, only by her existing.

She cut her skin once again, deeper, this time. There was, now, even more blood, than before. All Kim had to do was, wait. Just a few minutes, till the blood in her body were no longer enough, and she was going to be gone. But she couldn't! She wasn't going to be a coward, and just escape that easy. It wasn't her nature. Maybe, no one wanted her, but that wasn't enough for her to kill herself. Kim didn't want to give Lyla the pleasure of her being dead. She reached the tower, hanging above the sink, and pressed it hard down her wrist.

* * *

_Today_

Kim's fingers ran down her hand as she touched the marks. Most people, that had cut themselves, after a while, always, started to hate the scars, but not her. She was even glad that she had them. They reminded her of everything she didn't want to forget, which included pretty much pain, only. Her fists were still covered with dried blood. Slamming to the door didn't help much. Kim knew she had to clean her hands up, and she knew she should've probably let the man do it, when he asked, but she didn't want him to see the marks. Kim was a lot of things, but not an idiot. He was going to be her undoing. She heard stomach growling. The last time that man brought her food, well she refused not very politely… Not that he deserved something different, but now she really could use some food. After all, he was right. If he was going to kill her, he wouldn't poison her and she was going to be dead, already. But he never came back. After their last meet, she just heard him shout from the other side of the door, and then a loud slam. After that everything went quiet, and she never heard anything else. Kim tried to picture him again. She hadn't thought about his look really, not ever! Maybe, because she was too busy hating him or trying to escape him. It wasn't as hard as she thought it was going to be. She, suddenly, remembered him. He had a long hair, just above his shoulders. Kim knew, exactly, what was the color of his eyes. She couldn't forget it! Not because she wanted to or something. Kim had met those eyes, probably, a couple of times and it was the most terrifying thing she had ever done. There was so much hate and rage in those eyes, that she could, literally, feel it physically. She couldn't help, but picture the brown furious eyes that were staring back at her.

Suddenly, the door was open and by the time Kim could realize anything, the man that had kidnap her, was already in, locking it, again. She pulled her knees to her chest, like they were going to protect her. When he turned around, she saw he was holding something. Another plate of food! Kim heard her stomach growling, again.

"Eat!" He said when he put the plate in front of her, on the bed. She frowned.

"No!" She replied as she pushed the food away. _What are you doing?_ She couldn't even control her stubbornness, anymore. She knew it wasn't necessary, and yet, she just couldn't accept anything from her kidnapper.

"What's your name?" He asked as he looked at her eyes. She felt uncomfortable.

"Fuck you!" Kim snapped at him.

"Well, fuck you, right now me and that food; we are the only things that keep you from dying."

"You're the one that put me in danger on the first place!" She replied, and glared at him. Her hands made their way under her legs, as she tried to hide them from him.

"You are too stubborn to be alive!" He concluded. "Eat or you'll die from anorexia!" He commanded, explaining and Kim finally beat up the feeling of distrust, burning her from inside as she took a bite from the chicken wing that was in the plate.

Suddenly her cheeks turned red, as she realized he was staring at her. Probably, because of the fact that she was now eating like an animal. She was so hungry. But then Kim remembered she had nothing to worry about. She didn't care if she looked stupid in front of him or if he was disgusted. After that she just continued eating, finishing everything that was on that plate. She felt something touches her cheek, which unlocked the pain from the bruise that the man made, when he slapped her. Kim instinctively pulled away, but when she felt the man grabbing her wrist, she stopped, immediately.

"I'm sorry about that." She never showed how surprise she was. The expression on her face was just like frozen. Empty! There was nothing to give her emotions away. Should she say the same? She did stab him in the arm first, after all. But she didn't say anything. She just kept staring. The man let her wrist, pulling Kim out from her trance.

"Kimberly!" She said when he was about to leave the room. _What have you done, you idiot?_ Did she just tell him her real name? That was the stupidest thing to do on the entire planet. _Stockholm syndrome! Stockholm syndrome! Stockholm syndrome! Stockholm syndrome!_ She repeated at herself. She wasn't going to be like those people. People, she never understood.

"Jackson!" He replied back and left the room, locking it behind him, for hundredth time or so she felt like. _Jackson! No! _She does not suffer from the Stockholm syndrome!

_Stockholm syndrome! Stockholm syndrome! Stockholm syndrome…. _She continued. Maybe if she had said that enough, she'd be more careful next time.

* * *

Lyla sat down on Kimberly's bed and stared at her step-sister's picture. She looked so happy on that picture. A little blonde girl was smiling back at her, hugging a grey husky twice her size. The dog was laying in her lab, but not like her pet… It looked like a guardian angel. Like it protected her, and she protected it back! She did have that influence on animals, Lyla remembered. Everyone loved her, and that involved even rats. She remembered how Kimberly once was keeping a rat in a plastic box under her bed. She fed him every day, until Lyla's parents found it. They killed it in front of her eyes. She never saw her step-sister crying so much, before. But Lyla never felt anything. Back then, they were still in a good sister relationship, but she didn't felt sympathy or anything, she just watched trying to understand why Kim was upset with a dead rat. Lyla grabbed the picture and threw it against the wall, breaking the frame on symmetric pieces. _She deserves it!_ The tears slid down her cheek. _For everything she did! She deserves it! _Her vision blurred as her memories flashed back in front of her.

* * *

_2012, December 12_

"I can't do this, anymore, Lyla!" Ryan said with disappointment.

"What are you talking about?" Lyla stepped closer, trying to place her hands on his cheeks, but he backed off.

"No! I don't love you. I just don't feel it. It's not like before, anymore. I changed, and you changed…" He tried to explain, but Lyla raised her hand, forcing him to stop. She looked confused, but she knew what was coming…

"Are you… Are you breaking up with me?" Her voice was trembling.

"I'm sorry!" Ryan looked down.

"Don't you dare say this to me!" She screamed. "I don't need you to fucking feel sorry for me. You want to leave me, fine! But don't think I need your pity, because I don't!" Ryan tried to say something, but she slapped him hard. "Don't!" She warned and left him hanging alone into a complete shock.

It took her just a few minutes to get to home. She didn't want to be seen like this. Dumped and crushed… Devastated! But she was even angrier to find the one person, she didn't want to see, right now, sitting on the edge of the pool. Kimberly stood up, when she saw her step-sister coming home.

"Are you okay?" She asked, looking worried. Her voice was barely hearable.

"What do you care?" Lyla snapped back at her. "It's all your fault! He doesn't want me, because of you! Who would date someone that lives with a freak like you?" Kimberly looked confused and hurt in the same time. "Oh, don't act like you don't know what I'm talking about! I know everything! I know you made him think I love you like my own sister. But that's not even close to the truth! I hate you… I hate you with every fucking inch of my body!" Lyla was screaming against her. Kim didn't know how to react… She didn't even know what she was blamed for, this time.

"You don't mean that!" She whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Wanna bet? Why are you even born? Can't you just die and do to the whole word a favor?" Lyla laughed, bitterly! "Of course not! Cockroaches don't die easy, do they?"

* * *

_Today!_

Kim saw the door opened slightly as Jackson entered.

"Please!" She begged… "Let me go!"

"I can't do that!" He returned and went next to her, holding a cup of water and a tower.

"Yes, you can! Please! I won't tell anyone!" She continued, letting her tears fall, again.

"You saw me! I can't let you go!" He explained, shortly.

"I said I won't tell anyone!" She stood on her knees again him and waited for answer, but she didn't get one. Jack placed the cup and the tower on the bed beside her. "Just kill me, then!" She screamed in her anger.

"I can't do that either!" He replied and took her hand, despite her struggling.

"Why not?" She asked and, immediately, wished to punch herself in the face.

"I have rules!" He took the tower and deep it into the water, before starting to clean the blood from her hands. "I don't kill, unless I get paid for it! I don't hurt women!" She laughed, forcibly as she touched her bruise on the cheek. "You did attacked me. I had no choice!"

"Then what are you going to do with me?" Kim asked and then something hit her, as she realized that he can do whatever he wants, and she wasn't going to be able to stop him. She automatically pulled her not-so-white dress down to her knees and he grabbed her free hand, as he started to clean it.

"Don't worry! I won't touch you! If I want to fuck someone, I'll go find a girl in a bar, and I will fuck her!" Kim's cheeks turned red from embarrassment, but then she remembered once more… _Stockholm syndrome!_

"You can go fuck yourself!" She replied and tried to pull her hands away from him, but his grip tightened.

"Love your spirit!" He said, sarcastically.

"Everyone does!" She replied and sighed. "Why am I here?"

Jack hesitated first, and then he crossed his arms. "I'll bring you some stuff." He said, not bothering to answer her question. Jackson didn't clarify what stuff exactly, but Kimberly knew he was talking about probably clothes, shampoo, soap, toothbrush and toothpaste… Probably, things from first needs!

* * *

"Is that her room?" Jerry asked and Lyla nodded, crossing the threshold. He walked toward the picture, that was still on the ground, after Lyla threw it. "What happened here?" He asked and she cleared her throat.

"I dropped it by accident, when I was looking around for something that can show us if she's really missing and where is she, exactly." Lyla explained, and he nodded understanding.

"So did you find anything?" He opened Kim's closet as Lyla shook her head.

"What are you doing here?" They both turned around, sharply, just to find Elizabeth standing on the door with crossed arms. Jerry looked Lyla, questionably, and she realized what he wanted to do. She shook her head, furiously, but he ignored her, walking toward Elizabeth.

"We think Kim, actually, we know that… Kim's missing! She could be kidnapped or worse, or she could've just, ran away! Whatever it is, she is not here!" Jerry explained.

"Oh my god! Are you sure? Lyla said she stayed with a friend…"

"She did?" Jerry asked in confusion.

"I didn't want you and dad to be worry. I thought she'd be back till now!" Lyla justified herself as she clenched her fists. Even gone, Kimberly was still messing everything up for her. She truly was like a parasite… One that you can't get rid off of, no matter, how hard you try!

"Oh dear god, Kimberly… Frank, get dressed! We are going to the police station!" Elizabeth shouted, walking out of the room.

"What the hell was that?" Lyla snapped at Jerry…

"What do you mean? This is your mom, she needs to know!" He frowned.

"I thought I got myself clear, when I said YOU KEEP THIS BETWEEN US!" Lyla screamed, angrily. This idiot ruined everything. Now, everyone was going to start looking for Kimberly.

"Don't you want to find your sister?" He was shocked by her reaction.

"Step-sister!" Lyla screamed in his face again.

* * *

_2012, December 13_

"Step-sister!" Lyla whispered as she realized something. She went toward the pool house and took a deep breath, before she knocked on the door. After a few seconds she heard noises from the other side, and then her-step sister opened the door. Kimberly looked surprise, but then her expression turned cold, as she tried to prepare herself for another fight. "Kimberly! I need you for something!" Lyla started, not sure what she was doing, herself. Suddenly, Kim's face brightened and the cold expression was removed by a sunny smile.

"I'd love to help you! Whatever it is!" She exclaimed. She was so happy that Lyla wanted her help, particularly.

"Yeah, well… That's at least, you can do!" Lyla replied, puzzled, and walked into the room. She looked around. That was the first time she ever walked into the pool house, which contended one room, only. It was, exactly, as she expected. Ordinary bed, naked grey walls, a few plants and hundreds of torn and crumpled white pages on the floor. Lyla knew Kimberly had a thing for writing. She never believed it was serious, though. Just like when someone likes to sing, but he is terrible, and yet he keeps doing it. "I heard you and Ryan's best friend are buddies. Is that true?" Lyla looked Kim, questionably.

"We eat together on lunch, if that's what you mean!"

"Good enough! I need you to arrange me a date with him." Kim's mouth described the word 'what', but no voice came out of there. Why would Lyla want to go out with Lucas? Just a few hours ago, she was so upset with her break up with Ryan, and now it was like that never happened.

"I'll talk to Luke, if that's what you want!" Kim nodded, resignedly.

* * *

_Today! _

Jack put the bags on the ground as Kim pulled away, protectively. "Those are for you." He handed her two of the bags and she took them, curiously. "You need to take a shower and dress up. We are leaving!" He announced.

"What? Where are we going?" She asked as she stood up from the bed and walked toward him.

"Just, do as I say! We, already, stayed here for too long." Jack ignored Kim, who was standing right in front of him, expecting a bigger explanation than that. She glanced, the bags over her shoulder, and walked toward them. That was it. She, now, had the perfect opportunity to take a shower and then escape. He was right! They did stay here for too long. She stayed here for too long! It was time for her to get out. She took the bags – the first one full of clothes, and the second one full of everything she needed to take a decent bath.

"Where is the bathroom?" She asked and bit her lip, as she tried to come up with a good getaway plan. Jackson turned around and narrowed his eyes, walking toward her. He grabbed Kim's elbow and leaded her out of the dark room. She didn't have time to think or react. She just tried to memorize everything she was seeing. Stairs, hallway, living room, front door, stairs and a hallway again... Jack pushed her in one of the rooms and closed the door, as he let her elbow.

"The bathroom's there! You have 15 minutes!" He pointed another door that was connected to the room and crossed his arms, impatiently.

"What?" Kimberly asked as she glared at him. "What are you waiting for?"

"What are YOU waiting for?" He glared her back and then raised his eyebrows. "15 minutes, I said!"

"I heard you! But I can't really take a nice shower with my clothes on, now, can I?" She put the bags on the ground and sat on the bed that was in the middle of the room.

"Then take them off!?" He replied like it was the most obvious thing to do on the planet.

"Sure!" She nodded. "After you get out…" He took a deep breath, looking way too annoyed and turned around, still crossing his arms over his chest. She realized there was not a chance he leaves her alone, not even for 15 minutes. "Don't look!" She warned and lifted her dress, so she could take it off. Jack sighed, loudly. Kimberly took a tower that was in one of the bags and realized Jack was turning around, slightly. "I said don't look!" She snapped and hurried to wrap the tower around her body.

"You think I'd spy on you just so I could see your kitty cat bikini?" He asked, not bothering to hide the irony. However, she decided there was no point of convincing him that she never wore anything with the Kitty Cat's logo on it, and just went into the bathroom.

The feeling, of the water falling on the top of her head and then flowing down her body, was just indescribable for Kim. She felt like she was washing tons of dirt away from her body. After the shower she brushed her teeth and wrapped the tower around her body again. When Kimberly walked into the room, Jack was sitting on the bed, topless and way too impatient.

"About time!" He exclaimed with annoyance and she took out the clothes that he prepared for her, earlier. "That was more than 15 minutes!" Kim ignored his remark, which wasn't so difficult, considering the view of his flexing body, that she was giving her best of trying not to stare into. But it got even harder when he crossed his arms. He had the whole package – six abs, V lines, biceps and triceps… _Stockholm syndrome! _She started to repeat to herself, again. _Stockholm syndrome! Stockholm syndrome!_ Kim realized she was still staring, but not before he realized that too. "See something you like?" He looked like he was in a hurry and yet he had time for those cocky jokes… She scowled after she saw his slight smirk, and turned around, sharply. Kim waited until he walked in the bathroom so she could dress up. The clothes were at least two sizes bigger than hers, but she put them on, anyways. He had given her a pair of sweatpants, a pair of sneakers; he got that size right, and a white tank top. All of sudden something shiny caught her eye. There was a key on the bed right next to Jack's t-shirt. Was it possible? Did he really leave her the key? She grabbed it and walked toward the locked door. Kim opened her mouth in surprise, when it fit and the door found itself unlocked. She glanced over her shoulder the door on the bathroom to make sure her kidnapper didn't hear anything suspicious, and when she realized he wasn't going to go out for another 10 minutes, she made her way to the first floor as fast and as quiet as it was possible for her. Kimberly reached the front door, but then she understood that it was locked too. Unfortunately, she didn't have a key for this one. Her gaze fall on a chair, placed in the hallway. Kim didn't ponder why someone would put a chair there… She just grabbed it and threw it against a window that was just next to the front door. It was too late, when Kim realized her mistake. There was no way he didn't heard the sound of the broken glass. She didn't think twice, now, and just headed toward the window, slipping through it. A strident pain hit her wrist, but she ignored it, even though, Kim knew, already what it was. She could never mistake that feel. The pain from a cut wrist, the blood, the glass… But there was no time for that. Kim started running, using all the strength she had left. That was it! She was, finally, going to be free. Kimberly never in her entire life felt powerless… She was always fighting. Even when she got bullied, nothing was really able to scare her off. She was, then, fighting with herself, fighting the feeling of fighting back… Because she knew that if she had done that, it was only going to become worse for her step-sister, her family, pretty much everyone. She was always fighting, and she was not going to stop now!

* * *

"So you last saw her on the party two days ago?" The police officer turned to Jerry, who was standing next to Lyla in an empty room just with one table and four chairs in the middle of it. That was one of the interrogation rooms, in the police station. Lyla was feeling like she was going to explode every moment.

"I think we already cleared that out… Like two hundred fucking times!" Lyla snapped, annoyed.

"Calm down!" Jerry whispered and she bit her tongue, to prevent herself of throwing another remark, and to ignore the burning desire of punching that cop right in the face. He was asking all the same questions for like an hour, now.

"We must clarify even the smallest details. And I will ask you another two hundred times, if I decide!" Lyla and the cop glared at each other in the same time.

"Now, why don't you just go…" She started, but the sound of the door opening, cut her off.

"Officer Bell?" A tall man in a suit with a badge on the left side of his chest stood in front of them and Lyla couldn't help but burst into laugh.

"Bell?" She asked, not able to stop the laugh. The cop reached his gung, probably, just to scare her off, but that seemed to work, because she wasn't laughing, anymore. She was staring at his gung. Her face was frozen. She was truly afraid, but didn't show it. Her expression was like a stone, emotionless.

"I'll be right back!" The officer got up from the chair and followed the fancy dressed man outside.

"What is wrong with you? Are trying to get us in trouble?" Jerry asked as he frowned.

"I'm sorry, okay? I just… I don't like this guy!" Lyla sighed and looked away from him. She was so sure that if he had met her eyes right now, he'd find out everything. There was something odd about this boy. Every time he was looking into her eyes, she felt as he was reading her mind, like her darkest secrets were exposed. That was a dangerous feeling. She was afraid of that.

"Are you like a men-hater or something?" He mocked, not even realizing he just hit right in the goal.

* * *

_2012, December 14_

"That's a nice place." Lyla and Lucas were sitting in his car, parked on a place called 'The wing'. Usually, that was a place the couples are visiting in the end of their dates. It was just the perfect place for a cliché romantic old school date… The beautiful view was one of the reasons why 'The wing' was so magical. Everyone could see the whole town from here. All the lights looked like stars in the endless width. "So why did you want to go out with me?" Lucas, finally, asked, breaking the silence.

"What do you mean? I like you!" Lyla cleared her throat. Was she busted? _Hopefully not!_ She wanted to get here revenge on Ryan. For this purpose, she was wearing a short blue dress, fitting her body, perfectly, with thin straps. Her makeup was not too aggressive or slight, but just right. And those high-heels that were killing her feet from the minute she put them on… Well, it was all worth it! Ryan just broke her heart. And she wanted to do the exact same thing.

"I'm not an idiot, Lyla!" Luke laughed. "I know Ryan just broke up with you! You are using me for revenge, aren't you?" He glanced at her. Lucas couldn't deny he was really attracted to Lyla. After all, she was everything that a boy could've wanted – perfect size, long beautiful legs, blonde hair that was falling on waves over her shoulders, emerald green eyes and full juicy pink lips… Everyone wanted to date the school's sweet princess… No, scratch that! Everyone wanted to date the hot prom queen. Lucas wasn't going to throw that away!

"Okay! Ryan just broke up with me… So what? That doesn't mean I can't move on with my life, does it?" She smiled, playfully.

"No, it doesn't!" He smiled back and leaned toward her. Their lips locked themselves into a soft kiss. His tongue made his way to hers and he deepened the kiss, turning it into a make out session. He placed his hand on her leg and lifted the blue dress, slightly as Lyla pulled back a little bit.

"Wait! I just think that…" Lucas cut her off.

"What? You wanted revenge, right? What better revenge than this?" He pulled her into a deep kiss, again, and then moved on her neck.

"Luke! We don't need to get this far!" She started.

"We are not doing anything wrong! We are just having fun, Lyla. Relax! I'll take care of you!" He said and bit her lip as he slid his hand from the inside of her hip reaching the place between her legs. She moaned. "You like that, don't you? You want some more?" He asked, but didn't really wait for an answer. Lucas pulled the bottom of her panties away and she startled from the pleasure she felt, when he started rubbing the most sensitive spot on her body.

"No! Lucas! I'm a… I haven't done that before!" She protested and he pulled away.

"Don't worry! We'll fix that!" He smiled and touched her cheek, gently, but she rejected it and slapped him.

"I said stop!" She shouted and he froze. He slowly touched the spot she just slapped him on, and then he stared at her. A wave of relief spread down her body. Lucas just got a little out of control, but she managed to handle that. Well, maybe, getting revenge was not such a good idea, she thought. All of sudden, all the relief was replaced by shock, when she felt strong pain in her head… Lucas! He had just smacked her head against the window.

"You little bitch! Who the fuck, do you think, you're talking to?" He shouted as he grabbed her chin. She couldn't hold her tears, when she pulled away, trying to get out of the car, and he slapped her as he squeezed her arm, painfully.

"Stop it! Let me go! Please!" She begged. Never in a billion years, Lyla would even consider the thought of begging to someone. He pushed her on the back seat and pressed her with his body.

"Shut up! You brought this on yourself!" He shouted in her face and ripped her panties off. Her screams didn't help her… They were screams of desperation. Just the thought of being powerless against anything, made her wants to scream her guts out. "It'll hurt only for a moment!" He said like that was some sort of a comfort for her. It wasn't! She was terrified. Lyla didn't want this. But she couldn't even make a move. She just froze, scared to death. Her screams were no longer hearable! She didn't stop them, she was just screaming silently. Lucas unzipped his jeans… After that Lyla didn't remember anything. Only the stabbing pain between her legs! He didn't bother do be gentle and that turned her suffering into a complete agony. He was moving even faster with every next push. And she was just standing there, waiting for it to be over, helpless, emotionless…

**To be continued…**

* * *

**So, another chapter… I wanted to do it longer, this time! I hope you liked it! I also hope that you will review and tell me what you think, but that's for you to choose, of course! **** Thanks for all the reviews I got so far… I appreciate it and actually that means a lot to me! **

UnbreakableWarrior

davina johnson

emylova

KarateGirl77

EB

And all the other guests! (I don't thank them separately, because they could be one person… But I am not less grateful! Thank you, really!)

**Okay then… Hope u enjoyed it! So stay cool and be creative! =) **


End file.
